Those Blue Eyes
by HoshiiNoTenshi
Summary: With the more rage to fuel the fire, the hotter those eyes burn.


_Wow I haven't written anything in ages but Peter is one of those characters with so much depth, that I couldn't ignore my curiosity. So enjoy. And as always I don't own anything. Read and review and tell me what you think. _

_He would always be the Alpha_, he had told Jennifer as the lights slowly died in her eyes. She was right, he would always come out on top. He had clawed his way out of hell albeit through the help of a banshee but he had managed something that was thought to be myth, even his blessed perfect sister had not managed that feat. He turned away from the body against the stump but then sighed realizing that having her dead body found and having his scent on her would be a wrinkle in his plans that would only fester and cause him an untold amount of annoyance. So he turned around and picked up the thing that was Jennifer. He felt the bile rise up in his throat as he felt the slimy, coarse skin similar to when a fish had all its scales removed. Touching her gave him goose bumps and therefore he looked for a clearing and dumped the thing. He stood there for a few minutes deciding what to do with this thing. While he sought revenge, he left the bodies to be discovered because he wanted to strike fear into his enemy, Kate. He wanted her to know that he knew. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, claw for a claw and evil for evil and if he had gotten his way that night, the Argent family would have burned, figuratively, in the flames of his hatred.

Of course the hatred still burned but it had dulled considerably as his new goal reared, the power of a true Alpha. That was for later, now he should decide what to do with that rotting thing that had become twisted and not human in any sense of the word. He decided that a fitting end to such a disgusting thing would be to burn the witch, the humans were always so creative in the application of death. Wolves only went for the throat but humans were fascinating in their cruelty, it was only a shame he had gone for the throat before allowing his human side to revel in her destruction. So he searched for dry twigs and dry leaves. He would not set her upon a pyre, she did not deserve that honor. He would pile the refuse of nature upon her wretched corpse and watch her burn.

He piled the twigs and leaves, went to his car and retrieved the small gasoline tankard and emptied its contents on the heap. He had matches on him not because he smoked but because when he would light one, during those dark nights, the sulfur would fill his nostrils and allowed relieve him of the intense smell of burning flesh. Tonight was not one of those night, tonight he would enjoy the smell of her burning flesh.

As he saw the flames leap into the air and heard the hissing and cracking of the wood, he evaluated the mound of flesh; Kali had left a number of deep scratches across its face but the body had morphed and twisted to reflect the dirty, evil and dark soul that lurked inside of it. He was grateful at least, the only thing that showed the dirt and evil within his own soul were the blue of his eyes when he shifted. Jennifer had been twisted by betrayal, he was twisted from birth. His beautiful and divine sister had always told him that it was not his fault he was born with the eyes of a killer. She explained, at great length, that their mother had been past child bearing age and that she had had willingly given her life to bring her son into the world. But he knew the truth, he had clawed his monstrous way out and stole her life. He always knew he was wicked and he took solace in that but his angelic sister wanted to wash away the taint and convince him that he was a good boy. However, he knew that the only way to wash away the taint, where it would not matter, would be gaining the red eyes of an Alpha. Other wolves would look at his eyes and see that while he had killed to gain his status, his word would be law and he would not be an omega. Then his father had chosen his sacred daughter to become Alpha and left with her into the woods, only for his saintly sister to return with the red eyes of an Alpha. He was too young then and he would patiently wait to challenge her for the right but that had changed the night of the fire. He was comatose from the searing pain that at first was hot and then turned cold and trapped him inside of his body. He had seen when Laura and Derek arrived, he saw them enter the burning house and saw Derek retrieve his mother's body from the wreckage. The Alpha was still alive but barely. So with her dyeing breath, his once earthly goddess of a sister, reduced to blackened charcoal begged her daughter to end her life and become the Alpha. The girl, the spitting image of his awe inspiring sister, had accepted her fate in desperation and grief and slashed her mother's throat. He vowed before the darkness had consumed him that he would get what he deserved and if anyone stood in his way they would _BURN_.

He stood there for a long time after the last embers died. He went over and kicked the ashes into the wind. He was just making sure that the witch could not come back and meddle in his plans. _He would always be the Alpha._


End file.
